U.S. application Ser. No. 11/656,563, filed on Jan. 23, 2007 and published as US published application 2007/0196704 A1 and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes a fuel cell system in which the solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC) stacks are located on a base, as shown in FIG. 1. Wedge shaped ceramic side baffles 220 (e.g., having a non-uniform thickness and a roughly triangular cross sectional shape in the horizontal direction) are located between adjacent fuel cell stacks 14 (or columns of fuel cell stacks). The baffles 220 serve to direct the cathode feed into the cathode flow paths and to fill the space between adjacent stacks so that the cathode feed passes through each of the stacks 14, rather than bypassing around the longitudinal sides of the stacks 14. The baffles 220 are held in place by tie rods 222 that pass through closely fitting bores 224 centrally located in each of the baffles 220. Preferably, the baffles 220 are electrically non-conductive and made as one unitary piece from a suitable ceramic material. FIG. 1 also shows fuel distribution manifolds between the stacks in the stack column and fuel inlet and exhaust conduits connected to the manifolds.
In this prior art system, the SOFC stacks maintain a compressive load. The compressive load is maintained by upper pressure plate 230, tie rods 222, lower pressure plate 90 and a compression spring assembly located below the lower pressure plate 90. The compression spring assembly applies a load directly to the lower pressure plate 90 and to the upper pressure plate 230 via the tie rods 222. The bores or feed-throughs 224 through the baffles 220 act as heat sinks and thereby decrease the system efficiency.
In an alternative embodiment, the load is transmitted through the base 239 as this is the only zero datum of the system. Penetrations or feed-throughs through the base 239 are used in order to pull the required load from the base 239.